The story of Ether and Eve
by holmestalentsmaster
Summary: Inspired by Shinji01ikari and NocturnalSin666. Acnologia, Silamonak, S.T.A.R.T., E.N.D., Natsu those were the five that once made part of Ether; deity consort of Eve. Now let's see what they did before merging again and after the merge Natsu x Harem


Once before the world and the powers that composed it came to be, there was a woman who had always existed but she was alone in existence so using her will she gave birth to another being, a being that existed eternally too even before it gained form due to it being part of her and together with her

.

She called him Ether and he called her Eve. They were son and mother, aunt and nephew, cousins, twin brother and sister; lastly and more than all they were lovers. They loved each other more than anything and one day, created the world as it is known and its five more powerful and adapted races, each of them living in harmony and ruling the lesser species.

The races had powers, call it magic or psychic, derived from their wills; powers that could shape the world, bringing happiness and well but also sadness and evil.

The Saints aka Gods, angels using Bless and the Devils aka Titans, demons utilizing Curse, looked the same with the only differences being with the animals they resembled, they went from wolf and jaguar to hawk and bat, from shark and bullhorse to rabbitmole and serpent.

Dragons, animals using Essence were gigantic mixes of the above and other species while Gemysthis, were mobile trees utilizing Aura with the same gigantic size of a dragon and the mix being of various plant species.

Lastly the Humans, users of Eternano, better understood as psychic or magic.

The world was peaceful with the races intermixing until 350x when the first descendant of all the great five was born and made orphan by a small quarrel between the most powerful of the races to see who would get the infant. Seeing the young boy with no parents Ether took upon himself to raise him like his own son, teaching him how to control his powers and all needed to live.

"_Your name, little one, will be Zeref and you will be my son and student". Said a gray haired brown skinned man, but he __didn't have anything of __common because of his appearance; standing at 6 feet tall and athletically muscled __he had__ two bull silver diamond horns behind __bat-wolf __ears __with the__ length of a rabbit__'s that came out of his spiky hair__, his nose a mix of hawk's beak and wolf's muzzle, at his back two wings of a cross between hawk and bat __were above a silver furry trunk tail that ended in a spiked half-sphere__, his teeth pointy with the upper canines being curved backwards and the lower being straight like a sword, __at his feet and hands were a crossbreed between long nails and short claws._

_The baby Zeref giggled and took the finger of the smiling Ether, __who held him in his arms__._

But as time passed reports about Ether and his student got to the ears of the 5 rulers, who decided to kill the master and contacted the student for it, coming up with a plan to ambush Ether and end him.

"_We need to kill him, he is too powerful for his own good!" A __purple neon __anubis like creature shouted from a t__h__rone. __Another five figures made a circle with him, four sitting and one standing._

"_I don't see why, he hasn't __threatened the harmony of our clans, Azazel."A giant tree with diamond barks answered calmly in another throne._

"_But he might if he changes his mind and is inclined to do it, Diamoku."A red dragon growled low from his throne._

"_Why would he Igneel?" The only woman in the meeting asked __curiosly from her throne__, __she had rose curly hair that stopped at her chin and wore an armor that concealed her average figure._

"_I think we should let the one who called this meeting decide as he is the one that knows him best. What's your orders Zeref?" Asked__an old man with feathered wings, a beard that he could tuck into his robes and a staff from his throne. The one sitting reluctantly agreed waiting for the veredict that could change the world itself forever. _

"_Thank you Jave. My father is __too __much powerful for me __to take on alone but if we unite powers we can stop him, so I say July 7__th__ will be the day we change history towards a better future, the day we attack."Zeref, the only one standing, said and disappeared with the others soon following, he had to take his father's power for him to become truly invincible and that was how he would do it._

The day came and when Ether met with his surrogate son, the attacks were lauched; Igneel, the Dragon King; Jave, the Saint Emperor; Diamoku, the Gemysthi Leader; Azazel, the Devil dictator; Elie, the Human queen and the sum of their respective armies had numbers of over a million, yet it could not slow down if even stop Ether, that while sad for having to slaughter his own creations was felling betrayed by the one who he taught and considered a son; the now adult Zeref, who wanted to take his mentor's power for himself.

"_What is this Zeref? You didn't tell me we would have visitors today." Asked Ether as he knew what would happen next, he had saw the armies and their rulers tense for the battle to come._

"_Today we take your power into our hands, we change history and our destinies father, we have decided our fates and names will be engraved forever as the ones who brought the golden age." Zeref answered readying himself for the war to come, his father definitely knew about his true reasons but didn't use it against him, so he shrugged it off as nothing._

"_Then come my children, let your father teach you the consequence of errors and wrong choices." No more was needed as Zeref, the 5 rulers and their armies attacked like one being._

The battle had begun...

_Rivers of blood ran fast through a land torn asunder with earthquakes so strong that made mountains and chasms on the earth to a red sea with tsunamis crashing constantly, flaming pieces of various kinds of meat erupted as crimson lightning fell from the sky and a typhoon cut bones __made of metal and gems __right and left. __Seven beings were on the middle of this scenery; six on their knees, full of wounds and panting in exhaustion, while one alone remained standing up untouched and unharmed, what was strange is that he wasn't even sweating after the six fought against him for half a year nonstop, even after the six were mortally wounded and ordered for their armies to retreat that man stood there staring at them._

_The one in better condition of the six then made his decision as there was no way he could absorb the powers of his old mentor, he would separate and seal the powers of their enemy in different parts then give one to each ruler to keep them from reuniting again._

"_Are you done yet__?"Ether asked with a bored tone. He really didn't want to fight so he refrained to just beating them within an inch of their lives but not actually killing them._

"_No, if we can't defeat you then at least we will do the next best thing. Deity Sealing method: Pentagram!" Shouted Zeref, A silver pentacle appeared with the 5 rulers at the ends, those shot out ropes that separated Ether into five parts but as the power grew stronger, it also got so unstable that it exploded sending each of the five parts into different directions._

_Ether's last words were, "I'll always love you my son", __if Zeref heard it is unknown but he was exiled by the other five who fought with him, as he was to weak he complied only later, when he regained his power did he gain the name dark mage Zeref as he was defeated by the five in a last fight, that made him walk away to not be seen again in a long time_

_Acnologia the dragon, Silamonak the gemysthi, E.N.D. the devil-titan book, S.T.A.R.T the saint-god lacrima and lastly a human boy. All of those were the most powerful of their own races._

As powerful parts of a primordial deity, each race searched for it as they would gain a weapon but the only parts to be recovered were S.T.A.R.T. a lacrima that could change into any number or kind of weapon, and E.N.D., a book who had various magics took something; the demons took the book and protected it until it could be unleashed, the angels got the lacrima to which they changed to a blade called archenemy but later it was lost to the humans in a competition.

Silamonak and Acnologia took off to get the titles of most powerful of their races and rule them...

While the human boy was lost...

Eve devastated by what happened swore to bring him back into what he was again even if it took all of eternity, so she split her being into pieces and sent them to various places on different ages as women to guide her love again to what he once was.

Tales about each of the five parts and their deeds ran the world, whether about the bad things they caused or the good ones. This story is about Acnologia, Silamonak, S.T.A.R.T., E.N.D., the nameless human boy who later be know as Natsu and how they again became Ether.


End file.
